


Breathing Like This

by Selah



Series: Gensou [19]
Category: Black Gene for the Next Scene (Band), Gotcharocka, Jrock, Vidoll
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In. And out. The simple pulse of life, the flow of breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Other than being mostly certain this is before vidoll actually disbanded, I have no idea when this is set. /o\ Added to the Gensou line because even though the supernatural-ness is so subsumed it's coated in molten lava, it is the same 'verse.

_Inhale._

Spring again. Jui could feel it, the way warmth was slowly coming back to the land. The sakura would be in bloom again soon, a pink and white blanket that would touch every corner of his adopted home.

_Exhale._

Rame was coming, too. He couldn't help a small smile at the sound of his friend's rattletrap car pulling onto his street. Well, okay, that wasn't entirely fair, it was a good, sturdy little car, old but still reliable. And at least Rame _had_ a car, which was more than he could say for himself.

_Inhale._

Footsteps on the stairs. Another wouldn't have noticed them, but then Jui's senses were sharper than most. He didn't have much time left.

_Exhale._

The knock was politeness, the door opened a moment later.

“Jui-kun? Jui-kun, are you ... oh there you are.”

Jui took a deep breath before opening his eyes and smiling for his friend.

“Hey Rametan, something on your mind?

“Come have dinner with me? We have things we really need to discuss.”

Another deep breath. Rame was right, he needed to stop ignoring what couldn't be ignored anymore.


End file.
